galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Salvéhn
In-Game Description Originally designed as a research vessel, the Salvéhn has been modified for the military. Officially this ship is still a secret and you can make a lot of money selling one around here. Upgraded Stats Upgrades are only available at the Kaamo station lounge. Notes This ship is a very good mid-game ship because of its balanced attributes. It is a good choice for a player who wants to install a Turret as soon as possible. The ship's main competitors are the Azov and the Furious, which are in the same price range and both have a turret slot. The Azov has an additional Secondary slot and greater handling, which the Salvéhn counters with an extra Equipment slot and a massive cargo hold, which is double the Azov's. In terms of price, the Azov is about 25,000-30,000 credits cheaper than the Salvéhn. Against the Furious, the Salvéhn has an extra Primary weapon, but has weaker Armor and Handling, as well as one less Secondary slot. The Furious costs about 15,000 credits less, and has about equal Cargo Hold and the exact same Equipment slot number. The Salvéhn is a slightly overpriced ship, but gives the highest Cargo Hold of the three, and can last into the mid-game, at which point the player should switch to the Velasco or Hernstein to take advantage of their Turret slots. Trivia *The Salvéhn is the only Nivelian ship that has the ability to install a turret. *The description says that this ship is a secret among others, yet it doesn't seem so since it's quite popular between the Nivelian security force. Or it could be a secret to other species/factions. *It is a Starter Ship. *The Salvéhn is used for both the basic bomber and advanced bomber of the Nivelian fleet in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances. While the basic bomber is the same in appearance as the Salvéhn, the advanced bomber is depicted with a dark blue/black paint job. *Adding a thruster to increase maneuverability can be the deciding factor in life or death, as its low armor and low maneuverability makes it very easy to destroy. The armor and shielding at this stage aren't very efficient, so increased maneuverability will allow the pilot to escape. A booster is also a must have in order to get away. *The Furious is a better choice for those who like to get into firefights as it has better armor and handling. However, the Salvéhn is better for traders as it has very slightly improved cargo space. The Salvehn has 2 primaries though it only has 1 secondary so pilots who prefer primaries over secondaries should use the Salvéhn instead if they are fine with decreased armor and maneuverability. *The Salvéhn is the only Nivelian ship with an accent. *The LOD version of this ship ('LOD' referring to the lower-poly version of the 3D models, which render when the ships are much further away from you) has a unique turret which in not present in the regular model. This could be because the devs originally planned to have a fixed turret on NPC Salvéhns but probably ran out of time, or didn't quite know how to implement them yet - and forgot to remove the turrets from the LOD models. Gallery sanh.jpg salvehn1.JPG|A Salvéhn in battle. photo 5.JPG|A Salvéhn in Void space. photo 4-1.JPG|A Salvéhn shot down a Void fighter. A Salvéhn shot down a Void fighter.JPG|A Salvéhn shot down a Void fighter salvehn-vossk-freighters.JPG salvehn.full.hd.1920x1080.jpg|Salvéhn in GoF2 Full HD jSalv.jpg|Salvehn in Java GoF2. info-box-ships-galaxy-on-fire-2-space-shooter-sci-fi-trader-nivelian.png 015.PNG Nivelian_salvehn_25075_Content_L.png|Game Guide Description Category:Fighters Category:Nivelian Ships Category:Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Gunships Category:GOF2HD Category:Nivelians Category:Nivelian Technology Category:Mid-Level Ship